People Watching
by Ukiuki123
Summary: Gokudera spends a day in the park with some friends. PWP. oneshot. kind of crack-ish. Gokudera x Shittopi. It's rated K , but there's like one curse word in it...anyway, hope you enjoy!


**A/N: A few notes before we get started. One: thanks to all my followers! I love you all~! Second, there are some KHR spoilers in this oneshot, so I recommend you finish the manga before you read it. Lastly, I hope you enjoy this! (there are multiple hints at different of couples~!)**

Gokudera Hayato sat on the bench in the Namimori park, hoping that smoking a cigarette and thinking about his soon-to-be trip to Italy would be enough to cure his insatiable boredom. Unfortunately, nothing could pull his mind from the ever vibrant picture of a certain boss of his. Well, soon-to-be boss. He wondered what the Tenth was up to now, and if he was up for a good walk in the park.

Just as he stood to go get the Tenth, he saw an interesting figure pass by the northeast side of the park. It was a man, tall-ish with jet black hair and a sort of unchangeable direction in his walk. As if nothing could stop him. He wore the same uniform as Gokudera and as soon as Gokudera saw the man, he slapped his forehead, wishing that he could've seen anyone but the baseball idiot in the park. Not only that, but the idiot was accompanied by the Tenth, the lawn head, and Reborn. Behind this whole group stood three more people.

One of the people was Kozato, Enma. Enma was apart of the Shimon family, and he had become fast friends with the Tsuna, since they were so alike. Gokudera stood frozen as he saw Adelheid, Suzuki. She was a beautiful woman, with long black hair and fiery amber colored eyes. She had an air of authority and almost commanded respect from people as she passed by. Lastly, there was Shitt. P or Shittopi-chan. Gokudera had thought she was an alien girl, but he soon realized that she was more than just that. She was _unique. _And _different. _She was a pleasant breeze on a hot Sunday afternoon.

Gokudera soon realized that his people watching was over, as the group began to approach him by cutting across the park.

"Ah, there you are Gokudera-kun! You must've gotten lost on your way here, hm?" Tsuna asked in a relieved tone.

"Ah, no, I didn't get lost. I just like people watching."  
>"People watching?" Ryohei asked sceptically.<p>

"Well of course you wouldn't get it, Lawn Head! A bumbling idiot like you has no sense of calmness and _beauty_."

"Yeah, and you have a sense of beauty when your speciality is blowing shit up? I don't think so!"

"Explosions are art!"

Yamamoto laughed heartily. "You two never cease to amuse me."

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying the show!" Gokudera said angrily, feeling his rage almost boil over because of the the Rain Guardian's nonchalantness.

"Not to mention you're the storm guardian, Gokudera-kun. You can't just 'proclaim' calmness."

Gokudera looked behind Yamamoto to see Shittopi awkwardly standing between the Shimon and Vongola families, so that she was literally in the small space that seperated the two groups.

"Shittopi-chan, shutup."  
>Shittopi giggled, but shook her head, ruffling her bangs. "I think it's super cute that Gokudera-kun likes to people watch!"<p>

Gokudera could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. He didn't know if he really liked this girl or if he _liked _her. It was such a new and enlightening experience, something that always be around her, that he didn't know what to do. She was constantly saying how cute he was and how much she loved him. He didn't know what was going in her alien body, but he knew that his would go wild after hearing those sentences.

* * *

><p>Shittopi screamed loud as she jumped off the swing set and into the deep, grainy sand. Her toes melted into the substance like white chocolate. Her outfit, although seeming a tad bit low-key for her, was quite comfortable and she almost fell asleep in the sand. But before the world blurred around her, strong arms pulled from her pools of drowsy sleepiness and back into the harsh sun of reality. She turned to see that Gokudera-kun was the one who picked her up and to return the favor she hugged him gently. As she pressed her head against his chest, she could almost hear the irregular beats. She tried to count them, as if willing them to go into a systematic order, but alas she couldn't keep up with his heart's irregularity. So for the rest of the day, instead of trying to bend something to her own personal desires, she just let her smiles grace her lovely face, she let her laughter fill the evening air and she let her lips purify those of Gokudera's.<p>

And all the while, she watched other people, Gokudera-kun, and herself.


End file.
